QUEEN OF THE PACK
by DevilGene
Summary: A Jakeward story...full summary inside...my first story...plz be nice...enjoy...


**QUEEN OF THE PACK**

**SUMMARY****: **Jacob wants Bella, but Bella and Edward are lovers, that is the love story in we most all know and some love...But what will happen when one morning Jacob wake up as a submissive in the pack and most of all their QUEEN?! With he's new look that is oozing of sex appeal that mainly attracts the male population what will the pack do? When Edward finds the new Jacob irresistible?!

My First story an Jakeward, but Edward is the seme and Jakey is the uke...God I love this pairing...oops off track...hmm if your wandering if Jacob will turn into a girl just like other stories...the answer is NO cause I'm a true blue Yaoi Fanatic...so he'll stay as he is, a male with some feminine chuva...hope you'll like this cause, it's the first story I'll ever made...hope you enjoy...

And I don't own twilight, the rightful owner is Stephanie Meyer...but Jacob belongs to Edward...Lolz...

Edward: Damn right...

Jacob: Who belongs to who? Hmm...(daring us to say it)

Me and Edward (sweatdrops)

Edward: sigh, I belong to you...

Me: hehehe...

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**Jakey's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep... _I woke up to the beeping sound of my alarm I'm glad today woke up I didn't crushing it. I got up to sit feeling irritable with the continuous cramping on my stomach..._Ouch..._Damn it hurts does my stomach fucking hurt so bad?!

"Jake! Get down here already, I know your awake, Sam and Emily's here" my Dad called, "Coming!" I shouted back... Ouch, damn cramping won't stop...I walk limping my way to the bathroom to freshen up...when I got there...I started taking my clothes off, and when I pulled down my pants I felt something... _something wet_ ... did I pee in my pants? Or did I have a wet dream that I can't seem to remember? because I sure as hell feel sticky down there...being afraid to look but still feeling curious, and as they always say "_curiosity kills the cat"_ (well in my case, more like the dog ^_^) I slowly look down to find myself...bleeding...fucking bleeding...in my fucking ASS! _Eww..._ then I couldn't help it, I screamed (in a very manly way, if I say so myself) and within a minute Sam's standing in front of me...looking at as if this is the first time he is seeing me. "Jake what happen?" I look at him before I could find my voice to reply my vision black out.

**Sam's POV**

Emily and I went to the Black's residence when my lovely fiancé insist on cooking breakfast for the Father and son..._Aw..._isn't she the sweetest...and that's why I love her more each day... The Black's like a family to me, to _us_. Emily knows that ever since my Father left me and my Mother to fend to ourselves Billy became a father to me, while Jacob practically become my little brother so it's not really a surprise that were going there just to have a family breakfast. When we got there, Billy was delighted and immediately let us in. While Emily began making our breakfast Billy called for Jacob to come down and he shouted "Coming!" after that me and Billy settled in the living room talking about the pack and the tribe when we heard it. A very...cough...manly...cough...scream..."Aaaahhh!" the reactions is automatic, Billy has a concern and worried expression on his face, Emily got out from the kitchen to look what the problem, while me immediately jump from the couch and run to see what happen to my_ brother._

When I enter his room I found him inside the bathroom frozen while staring down his body...I first notice the difference in him, his hair is longer straighter that it reach his waist not the usual wavy and long hair he have before he cut it short this one is like rebounded not wavy and parted to his right, his body become lean and curvy (not that I'm checking him out, I got Emily remember, but I can't help it) he still has the muscles but not that big anymore and then his height, did he shrunk cause he look smaller... like the average height of a girl(w/c is for me is 5 ft flat) I continue looking down until I notice something, flowing down his thighs, is that BLOOD?!...what the...I look at him again and ask "Jake what happen?" he opened his mouth to reply but before he can utter a word I notice him falling before he hit the floor I caught in my arms. Then I smell it something..._sweet_...strawberries and _vanilla_? 

Aw...poor Jakey menstruating in his ass...I'm not one for suspense, I'll say it now I made him a hermaphrodite...hope you'll continue reading cause I promise it's gonna be worth it...REVIEW PLZ... ^_^

Jacob: Menstruating! In the ass! WTF O.o

Me: Don't worry Jakey it's only for a while promise...

Jacob: sigh...

Edward: when is my POV?

Me: soon...

Edward: when will Jake be mine...

Jacob: In your dreams...

Edward: I don't sleep...

Me: Plz review...

Edward: wait...

Come to cover Ed's mouth Me: Don't mind him...

Edward: Hmm..hmmp..hmm

In my mind _I'll write a steaming lemon in return shut up..._

Edward:...

Jacob: What...what?


End file.
